


В долине Клакамаса, у Рысьего ручья

by Ellende



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellende/pseuds/Ellende
Summary: Майкл — коп, отстраненный от работы по делу об убийстве его же напарницы. Теперь он пытается найти того, кто это сделал, самостоятельно, прибегая для этого к методам, которые вряд ли назовешь законными. Например — к похищению свидетеля.





	В долине Клакамаса, у Рысьего ручья

«Ее убили у Акерсельвы»  
Ю. Несбё

Майкл

В шесть утра он уже был возле дома на углу Эверетт-стрит и Восьмой авеню. Окна квартиры на втором этаже смотрели на парк, и Майкл обычно садился на скамейку в тени огромного облетевшего клена, но сегодня шел дождь, скамейка была мокрой, и он стоял, прислонившись спиной к стволу, — почти невидимый в утреннем сумраке.  
Ровно в половине восьмого свет зажегся в спальне, и почти сразу же — на кухне. Майкл проглотил последний кусок сэндвича, сунул в бездонный карман куртки термос с кофе. Он видел, как в окнах мелькает невысокая фигура, и машинально додумывал то, что оставалось вне поля его зрения: вот Макэвой встает и зевая идет отлить, потом включает душ и долго стоит под горячими струями, прогоняющими остатки сна. Вот он на кухне: пьет кофе и смотрит новости — в углу под потолком мерцал экран телевизора, — затем возвращается в спальню и одевается, то и дело отвлекаясь на свой смартфон.  
В двадцать минут девятого свет в окнах погас. Макэвой вышел на улицу, глянул на небо, натянул капюшон куртки и пошагал на восток по Эверетт-стрит, к мосту через реку Уилламетт. Майкл пересек проезжую часть, сел в старый «Форд», завел мотор и не спеша двинулся за ним. Алая куртка то и дело мелькала в толпе слева — Майкл не боялся, что потеряет ее из виду, стоя на очередном светофоре.  
Без пяти минут девять Макэвой зашел внутрь невысокого блекло-розового здания с бодрой вывеской «Юнайтед финансиз» над входом. Майкл уже знал, что ближайшие четыре часа тот проведет в общем офисе, выдавая портлендцам кредиты на покупку автомобиля, или мотоцикла, или лодки, а ровно в час дня выключит компьютер, спрячет бумаги в ящик стола и пойдет на обед в пиццерию «Санта-Лючия» на другой стороне Бернсайд-стрит.  
Майкл следил за ним, сидя в машине, припаркованной напротив входа в кредитное агентство. Периодически он выходил размять ноги, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания — насколько вообще может не привлекать внимание высокий небритый мужик в безразмерной темной куртке и джинсах, слоняющийся под дождем между аптекой и пончиковой.  
В час тридцать Макэвой выйдет из пиццерии со стаканчиком кофе в руках, пересечет улицу и снова скроется за дверью офисного здания. Просидит там до шести и пойдет домой, не замечая в потоке мокрых машин раздолбанный серый «Форд». По дороге заскочит в супермаркет, а ровно в семь зайдет в квартиру. Около полуночи свет в окнах погаснет, и Майкл покинет свой наблюдательный пост, чтобы утром снова вернуться на Эверетт-стрит.

Но сегодня все было по-другому.  
На обратном пути Майкл оставил его в супермаркете — никуда не денется, проверено, — и подъехал к дому. Зашел в подъезд, поднялся на второй этаж, встал в небольшом закутке возле окна. Здесь было тихо, лишь за дверью одной из квартир что-то глухо бормотал телевизор. Фассбендер вытащил из кармана термос с кофе, вылил в рот остатки остывшей черной жижи. Глянул на часы: почти семь.  
Макэвой появился точно по расписанию. Майкл сначала услышал его, потом увидел алую куртку и сделал три бесшумных шага вперед. Легко, почти нежно дотронулся до виска — дулом «Глока», зажатого в руке.  
Джеймс дернулся и закаменел.  
— Открывай, — шепнул Майкл, и Макэвой послушно повернул ключ в замочной скважине. Майкл тихонько подтолкнул его в спину и захлопнул за ними дверь. В квартире, наполненной зыбким вечерним светом, пахло мылом и кофе.  
— На кухню, — скомандовал он. Ствол качнулся, указав на свободный стул. — Садись.  
Джеймс повиновался. Майкл щелкнул выключателем и опустился напротив.  
— Мне нужен Дональд, — негромко сказал он. — И я знаю, что ты поможешь мне его найти.  
Макэвой молчал.  
— Дай сюда телефон. И руки держи так, чтобы я их видел.  
Джеймс медленно вытащил из кармана брюк смартфон, положил на стол. Майкл придвинул его к себе, не выпуская пистолета. Разблокировал, нашел список контактов, пролистал.  
— Кто из них Дональд?  
— У меня нет его номера, — ответил Джеймс. Глаз он не поднимал.  
— Ничего, времени у нас много, — Майкл откинулся на спинку стула, положил пистолет перед собой. Мобильник Джеймса он сунул в карман. — Я подожду.  
— Я не знаю, где он.  
— А ты подумай, — посоветовал Майкл.  
За дверью раздались шаги: они приблизились, протопали мимо и стихли выше по лестнице. Где-то очень далеко заплакал младенец.  
— Кто вы? — спросил Макэвой.  
— Майкл Фассбендер. Помнишь меня?  
Джеймс быстро глянул ему в лицо и снова уставился на свои ладони.  
— Убийство полицейского, — подсказал Майкл. — Хелен Хорн. Ты проходил свидетелем.  
Макэвой нехотя кивнул.  
— Нам не удалось этого доказать, но я знаю, что в нее стрелял твой брат.  
— ...сводный.  
— Прости, что?  
— Сводный брат, — Джеймс поджал губы. — У нас разные матери.  
Майкл улыбнулся уголком рта.  
— Что ж, тем лучше. Меньше угрызений совести от того, что сдал родственничка полиции.  
— Вы больше не полицейский, — Макэвой вдруг поднял взгляд и посмотрел прямо на Майкла. — Я вас вспомнил. Вас недавно отстранили от этого дела. И вообще... это все незаконно. Вы проникли в мой дом без всякого ордера, угрожаете оружием. Даже если бы я знал, где Дональд, ни один суд...  
— Похоже, ты смотришь слишком много детективных сериалов, — Майкл ухмыльнулся. — Только знаешь... вряд ли это дело дойдет до суда.  
Джеймс с шумом вдохнул.  
— Вы псих, — пробормотал он и замолчал.

 

Джеймс

Я не сразу его узнал. Высокий полицейский, несколько месяцев назад допрашивающий меня по делу Дональда и его банды, с тех пор сильно сдал: лицо стало жестче, глаза ввалились, будто он месяц жил на хлебе и воде. Ну, или бухал как черт. Я слышал, в «продолжительный неоплачиваемый отпуск» его отправили после того, как он заявился пьяным на недавнюю пресс-конференцию — ту самую, где комиссар местного Управления подтвердил на всю страну отсутствие всяких зацепок по делу об убийстве полицейской. Фассбендер тогда взбеленился так, что врезал кому-то из больших начальников, и потом этот эпизод еще долго крутили по всем телеканалам.  
Но сегодня он был трезв, и в его зрачках я увидел не отголоски пьяного безумия, а глубокую, безжизненную тьму, и тьма эта не сулила мне ничего хорошего.

 

Майкл

— Можно мне в туалет?  
Часы на холодильнике показывали девять вечера. Дом ожил и наполнился звуками: этажом выше деловито и радостно лаяла собака, за стенкой в соседней квартире кто-то слушал музыку, иногда раздавались взрывы хохота.  
Майкл кивнул.  
— Вставай.  
Джеймс поднялся со стула, стряхнул с плеч куртку. Майкл подошел совсем близко и бесцеремонно обыскал его: Макэвой только и успел что сердито и возмущенно охнуть, когда ладонь Фассбендера прошлась по его ногам — вверх, и вниз, и снова вверх, и опять вниз, — скользнула по груди, по бокам, по спине и наконец остановилась на затылке, замерев на долю секунды.  
— Пошли, — скомандовал он.  
Макэвой шагнул в прихожую, включил свет в уборной. Помедлил.  
— Дверь не закрывай, — предупредил Фассбендер.  
Джеймс напрягся, но смолчал. Быстро отлил и так же, под присмотром, сполоснул руки.  
— Иди в комнату.  
В спальне Джеймс сел в кресло возле окна. Майкл заглянул в шкаф с одеждой и книгами, проверил, нет ли в стенах и под полом несложных тайников. Включил ноутбук, стоящий на столике в изголовье не заправленной кровати, просмотрел вкладки браузера, пролистал историю, пробежался взглядом по папкам и файлам. Вокруг ноутбука громоздились книги, пустые кофейные чашки, тут же валялось несколько старых номеров «Портленд Трибьюн» и стояли два пузырька с таблетками. Названия их были Майклу незнакомы.  
Все это время Джеймс смотрел на него и молчал.  
Нужно остановиться, вдруг стукнуло у Майкла в голове. Извиниться перед Макэвоем, выйти из квартиры, спуститься вниз, сесть в машину и уехать, и никогда больше не появляться на Эверетт-стрит. А может быть, и вообще в Портленде: Солки вон давно зовет его на работу в управление полиции соседнего Юджина.  
Он знал, что не сделает этого.  
Через три дня — годовщина смерти Хелен. Тогда, год назад, так же, как сегодня, лил дождь. Заброшенный пирс на севере Портленда, где на изъеденном мокром бетоне громоздились перекошенные ржавые контейнеры, и валялись обломки кирпичей и досок, был окутан плотным, влажным запахом реки. Их отряд подобрался со стороны шоссе, неслышный и невидимый.  
И все-таки что-то было не так. Еще до того, как рация коротко рявкнула приказ штурмовать, Майкл понял: все летит к чертям, кто-то предупредил их об облаве, и когда над рекой гулко и громко застучал лодочный мотор, он первым сорвался с места и побежал вперед. В узком проходе между двумя контейнерами он споткнулся, налетев на торчащий из мокрого песка край бетонной плиты, потерял равновесие, а с ним — драгоценные секунды. Хелен обогнала его: Майкл увидел перед собой ее спину, обтянутую облегченным бронежилетом с надписью «ПОЛИЦИЯ», и тут вдруг грохнул выстрел, спина выгнулась, и Хелен повалилась назад, ему под ноги.  
На похоронах потом говорили, что обед, приготовленный ее матерью на День благодарения, стал поминальным. И еще говорили, — но уже полушепотом, — что пуля, которую поймала сержант Хорн, предназначалась не ей, а другому офицеру.  
Тому, что так удачно споткнулся.

Они просидели так до полуночи. Потом Майкл понял, что ему хочется отлить, покурить и, может быть, выпить кофе.  
— Придется тебя пристегнуть к батарее, — сказал он и встал с кровати. — Мне надо в туалет.  
Джеймс ничего не ответил, только вскинул на него покрасневшие, будто после бессонной ночи, глаза.  
— Это не больно, — зачем-то добавил Фассбендер и достал наручники. — Левую или правую?  
Макэвой отвернулся, протянул левую руку. Щелкнул замок наручников.  
Майкл засунул пистолет за ремень, снял куртку, повесил ее на крючок в прихожей. Справил нужду, умылся. На кухне нашел кофеварку, включил. Открыл окно и закурил, разглядывая темные кроны деревьев, четко вырисовывающиеся на фоне городских огней.  
Неужели тупик?  
Он выбросил сигарету, захлопнул створку. Вернулся в спальню. Подошел близко-близко, резко наклонился, взял за подбородок, заглянул в синие глаза.  
— Хелен была моей напарницей, — сказал он тихо. — У нее осталась маленькая дочь. Ее зовут Ребекка. Ей пять, она любит «Мстителей» и мечтает стать балериной, когда вырастет. Ты понимаешь, что я пойду до конца? Понимаешь, что выбор у тебя очень простой — или ты, или он?  
Джеймс отвел глаза и вдруг — кивнул.  
— Ты убьешь Дональда? — спросил он. Его дыхание коснулось лица Майкла, и на мгновение тот замер — настолько это оказалось неуместным сейчас и каким-то... интимным, что ли. Он разжал пальцы и отстранился.  
— Возможно.  
— Я не знаю, где он, — медленно произнес Макэвой. — Но я знаю, где с ним можно встретиться. Есть охотничий домик — в лесу возле Трех Рысей, в верховьях Рысьего ручья. Когда-то он принадлежал нашему отцу. Сейчас в нем никто не живет, и Дональд иногда там появляется — это его убежище.  
— И?  
— И я могу вызвать его туда под каким-нибудь предлогом, — закончил Джеймс.  
Майкл помолчал. Притянул к себе ноутбук, открыл, нашел на Гугл-картах крохотное селение Три Рыси — на берегу реки Клакамас, в часе езды на юго-восток от Портленда. Проследил взглядом голубую линию Рысьего ручья, берущего свое начало где-то в горах.  
Все сходится.  
Он достал из кармана мобильник Макэвоя.  
— То есть его номер у тебя все-таки есть?  
Джеймс кивнул:  
— Записан как «Дак».  
— Дак, значит, — Майкл ухмыльнулся. — Дональд Дак. И как я сам не догадался?  
Он разблокировал телефон, зашел в список контактов, выбрал «Дака». Коснулся значка смс-ки.  
— Что ты написал бы ему, если бы действительно просил о встрече?  
Джеймс задумался на секунду.  
— «Нужно встретиться. Три Рыси. Это срочно», — продиктовал он. — И подпиши, что это я. Мы не общались несколько лет, у него может не быть моего номера.  
Майкл набрал сообщение, перечитал его несколько раз, прикидывая, можно ли в семи коротких словах зашифровать предупреждение или мольбу о помощи. Если и так, это должен быть или дьявольски продуманный шифр, или договоренность, которую они обсудили заранее. Ни на то, ни на другое он повлиять не мог, поэтому ткнул в кнопку «Отправить». Секунда — и в ладони коротко вздрогнуло:  
«Что за хуйня у тебя стряслась?»  
«Расскажу при встрече», — набрал Майкл и убрал телефон в карман. Сейчас ему очень хотелось откинуться на чужую подушку, закрыть глаза и поспать часов восемь. Или десять.  
— Как быстро твой брат там окажется?  
— Не знаю, — Джеймс пожал плечами. — Не раньше, чем завтра вечером. Или вообще через пару дней.  
— Хорошо. Тогда переночуем тут. Тебе придется спать в кресле, уж прости.  
— Ты ведь не оставишь меня в покое, пока все не кончится?  
— Не оставлю, — откликнулся Майкл.  
— А... потом?  
Майкл помолчал.  
— Надо поспать, — сказал он.  
Встал, снял ботинки. Окинул взглядом своего пленника: тот забрался в кресло с ногами, неловко вывернув прикованную руку. Майкл взял с кровати одеяло, сунул его Джеймсу.  
— В туалет нужно? — спросил он строго.  
Джеймс покраснел, но кивнул. Унизительная процедура повторилась, и Майкл пристегнул его обратно, на этот раз постаравшись, чтобы руке было удобнее. Выключил свет и лег на кровать.

Первым, что сказал Джеймс, когда Майкл встал, было:  
— Он убьет тебя.  
Фассбендер нагнулся, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки.  
— Дональд убьет тебя, — упрямо повторил Макэвой. — И меня тоже. Ты ведь понимаешь, что он приедет не один, а с кем-то из своей банды?  
— Понимаю, — буркнул Майкл. Он размышлял об этом всю ночь. — Но знаешь, мне плевать. У меня есть «Глок» и охотничье ружье. Как-нибудь справлюсь. А нет — ну и черт с ним.

 

Джеймс

Он напоил меня кофе и снова сводил в туалет. Я с удовольствием принял бы душ, но не стал даже заикаться об этом. Но когда Фассбендер приказал надевать куртку, я запротестовал:  
— Мне нужно переодеться.  
Он окинул меня взглядом.  
— Что не так?  
Я просто хочу выбраться из этого дурацкого мятого костюма, хотелось мне сказать. Костюма, в котором я просидел восемь часов в офисе, а потом еще восемь — в кресле, прикованный наручниками к батарее, долбаный ты мудак!  
Вслух я этого, конечно, говорить не стал. Но Фассбендер, видимо, и так все понял.  
— У тебя пять минут, — бросил он. — И даже не проси, чтобы я отвернулся.  
Я вылез из пиджака, стянул брюки, расстегнул рубашку. Сунул все это в шкаф, достал чистое белье, джинсы и теплую плотную толстовку. Снял трусы, обернулся и успел увидеть смущенное лицо Фассбендера прежде, чем он все-таки отвел взгляд в сторону. Кажется, он даже слегка покраснел.  
— Ты же говорил, что не будешь отворачиваться, — ехидно напомнил я, встав перед ним в полный рост. Чистое белье я надевать не торопился. Фассбендер не стал отвечать — лишь гневно сверкнул глазами и снова уставился куда-то за окно, дожидаясь, пока я оденусь.  
Фигня, но почему-то меня это здорово приободрило.

 

Майкл

Из дома они вышли в семь утра. Джеймс сел впереди, и Майкл пристегнул его к дверце. Снова лил дождь, и в то короткое мгновение, когда дворники замирали в нижней части лобового стекла, оно успевало покрыться водяными разводами, из-за которых казалось, будто город превратился в огромный аквариум, полный огней и гигантских металлических рыб. Несмотря на субботнее утро, улицы были забиты автомобилями, и до пригородов они добрались не скоро, но вот наконец кафе и магазины остались позади, и вдоль дороги потянулись мокрые, встрепанные зеленые сосны. Майкл включил радио, услышал первые аккорды какой-то привязчивой песенки, поморщился, и дальше они ехали в тишине.  
За городком Эстакада уже заметна была близость Каскадных гор: шоссе понемногу уходило вверх, на горизонте выросли холмы, а поля по обе стороны дороги сменились крутыми склонами. Справа, за деревьями, виднелась долина реки Клакамас, далеко слева иногда показывалась украшенная снежной шапкой Маунт-Худ. Чем дальше они уезжали от Портленда, тем становилось холоднее, облака истончались, и на землю тут и там ложились неяркие солнечные пятна.  
— Сто лет здесь не бывал, — сказал вдруг Джеймс. — Знаешь, а в ясную погоду вода в реке кажется бирюзовой.  
Майкл скосил глаза. Макэвой прилип к стеклу: они как раз миновали дамбу и забирались сейчас на одну из самых высоких точек Клакамасского шоссе, откуда открывался вид на мрачные хвойные предгорья и темную гладь водохранилища. И перед тем, как дорога резко повернула влево, Майкл успел увидеть то, о чем говорил Джеймс: бледный луч прорезал свинцовую воду, и она засветилась изнутри глубоким аквамариновым светом.

Три Рыси встретили их лесным сонным безмолвием и едва слышным пением близкой реки. Макэвой махнул рукой в сторону старого здания школы, возле которого уже стояло три или четыре машины.  
— Хайкеры, — объяснил он. — В выходные их здесь толпы. Паркуйся тут.  
Мотор стих.  
— Куда дальше? — спросил Майкл.  
— Вдоль ручья, вверх по течению, — Джеймс показал на запад. — В горы.  
Майкл кивнул и взялся за ручку двери, но тут слева вдруг возник чей-то громоздкий силуэт и деликатно стукнул в боковое окно. Фассбендер опустил стекло.  
— Доброго утра вам, — мужчина средних лет, в форменной куртке и шляпе, заулыбался, поймав взгляд Майкла. — Джон Конрад, заместитель помощника окружного шерифа. Туристы?  
Фассбендер медленно кивнул, надеясь, что Макэвою хватит ума — или глупости? — не двигаться, чтобы Конрад не увидел ненароком сталь наручников под курткой.  
— Я так и подумал, — констебль лучился радушием. — Я, в общем-то, предупредить хотел. К вечеру ждем снежную бурю. Далеко не ходите, хорошо?  
— Вы не беспокойтесь, — вдруг вмешался Макэвой. — Мы только до водопадов и обратно. Потом поставим палатку где-нибудь в лесу, переночуем и домой.  
Конрад нахмурился:  
— Ну, смотрите сами. Главное, чтобы ночью не замело. Рации-то есть?  
— Да, конечно, — соврал Джеймс.  
— И на том спасибо, — Конрад взял под козырек и выпрямился. Майкл уже было нажал на кнопку, чтобы поднять стекло, но тут перед ним снова замаячила добродушная физиономия констебля.  
— Я тут подумал, — начал он, и Майкл невольно задержал дыхание. — А в музей не хотите сходить? Тот, что в здании бывшей электростанции, на плотине. «Оук Гров» называется. Не видели?  
Фассбендер и Макэвой дружно замотали головами.  
— Непременно туда загляните, — Конрад назидательно улыбнулся. — Ладно, удачного вам похода. Про бурю не забывайте! — и, развернувшись, он потопал вниз по дороге.  
Какое-то время они молчали. Наконец Майкл спросил:  
— Тут есть магазин?  
— Да, вон там, — Джеймс показал. — А что?  
— Надо пополнить припасы, — он открыл дверцу и вышел. — Только никаких глупостей, понял?  
— Понял, — проворчал Макэвой. — Свечи не забудь взять, а то электричества в доме нет.

В маленьком супермаркете Майкл сложил в корзину продукты на несколько дней, питьевую воду, свечи, туалетную бумагу и сигареты. Немного подумал и взял с полки бутылку виски. Когда он стоял в короткой очереди к кассе, в кармане ожил телефон Макэвоя. Майкл разблокировал экран: пара пропущенных звонков от какого-то Ричарда и четыре новых смс. Одна от пиццерии «Санта-Лючия», две — от того же Ричарда. Их он читать не стал. Третья была от Дональда:  
«Завтра вечером».  
Пока Майкл был в магазине, небо снова заволокло тучами, посыпался мелкий, колючий снег. Джеймс ждал его в машине. Он не пытался привлечь внимание туристов или местных жителей, как опасался Майкл, — просто сидел, откинувшись назад, и разглядывал поросший соснами и елями склон, круто уходящий вверх прямо от здания школы.  
Майкл открыл багажник, достал охотничье ружье в чехле и две коробки патронов к нему, затем отстегнул Макэвоя, спрятал наручники в карман и вручил ему сумку с продуктами.  
— Показывай дорогу, — буркнул он.  
Джеймс недобро покосился на ружье, закинул сумку на плечо и зашагал вперед.

Дом, сложенный из бревен, стоял на прогалине среди елок, на высоком каменистом берегу Рысьего ручья. К нему вела неширокая тропа. Подмерзшая земля была твердой, и Майклу казалось, что их шаги сейчас далеко разносятся над притихшим лесом, эхом отзываясь в близком ущелье.  
— Отец построил его после того, как освободился, — сказал Макэвой, когда они поднялись на высокую веранду под скатом крыши. — Он тогда работал на лесопилке, и, скорее всего, бревна просто наворовал. А может, и мебель тоже.  
— С папашей вам не очень повезло? — спросил Майкл.  
— Это точно, — отозвался Макэвой, приподнялся на носки и вытащил откуда-то из-под притолоки пару ключей.  
Внутри было холоднее, чем снаружи; стылый застоявшийся воздух пах пылью и смолой. Комната здесь была всего одна. Под окном, выходящим на запад, стояла железная кровать, накрытая пестрым пледом. На полу лежал истершийся от времени цветной половик. Возле второго окна притулился кособокий стол, под ним прятались два табурета. В углу, рядом с раковиной, Майкл увидел пузатую металлическую печь, тонкая труба поднималась вверх, пробивая крышу.  
Макэвой подошел к окну, за которым узкой белой лентой убегала вниз долина Рысьего ручья.  
— Отец много охотился, — сказал он вдруг. — Животных он разделывал на улице — позади дома, на большом камне возле воды, чтобы кровь сразу стекала в ручей. Говорил, так не остается никаких следов. Туши хранил в погребе со льдом, под домом — там они могли пролежать всю зиму, и никто бы не догадался.  
Майкл бросил на него внимательный взгляд, но Джеймс уже замолчал.  
Они нашли дрова, растопили печку — пламя разгоралось долго, неохотно, — потом Майкл взял ведро и вышел на улицу — набрать воды и спрятать ружье в сарае. Снегопад усилился, но за снежной пеленой еще можно было разглядеть очертания долины Клакамаса далеко внизу, и Майкл невольно подумал, что в ясную погоду отсюда, наверное, открывается отличный вид. А еще он прикинул, что подобраться к дому можно только с одной стороны — по тропе, поднимающейся от Трех Рысей. Случайно или нет, но Макэвой-старший выстроил себе убежище там, где можно было легко держать оборону.

Когда стемнело, они сели ужинать. Майкл открыл банки с мясными консервами и выложил на столешницу хлеб, Джеймс сполоснул чайник, наполнил его водой и поставил на печную плиту. Снаружи уже бушевала самая настоящая метель, огни расставленных на подоконнике и столе свечей отражались в мутном оконном стекле.  
— Забыл сказать: тебе звонил какой-то Ричард.  
Джеймс в ответ лишь вяло пожал плечами.  
— Напишешь ему? — не отставал Майкл. — А то он забеспокоится, обратится в полицию...  
— Этот — не забеспокоится, — отрезал Макэвой и ткнул вилкой в жесткое холодное мясо. — Не переживай.  
— Как знаешь.  
Фассбендер встал, дошел до двери, приоткрыл ее и нащупал заранее выставленную на холод бутылку виски. Вернулся обратно.  
— Будешь?  
Джеймс покосился на него.  
— Предлагаешь отметить День благодарения вместе? — ехидно спросил он.  
— К черту День благодарения, — откликнулся Майкл. — Просто хочу выпить.  
— А я думал, ты алкаш в завязке, — сказал Макэвой после того, как они синхронно отпили из блестящих железных кружек.  
— Ты о том случае, когда я дал в рожу одному из замов мэра? — Майкл усмехнулся. — Я тогда пил, не просыхая, недели две или около того. А потом как отрезало.  
— Почему?  
— Черт его знает. Может, просто испугался, что сопьюсь раньше, чем найду твоего братца.  
Он глотнул еще виски и посмотрел на Макэвоя. Тот сидел, привалившись спиной к бревенчатой стене и вытянув ноги. Внезапно Майкл понял: хоть он и следил за ним последние несколько дней, по-настоящему его так и не разглядел. Воспринимал исключительно как объект: мужчина, двадцать пять лет, рост метр семьдесят, худощавое телосложение, волосы темные, глаза голубые. А сейчас эти приметы неожиданно сложились в образ, и Майкл удивленно перебирал в памяти то, чего не было в отчетах: как Джеймс смотрит, как он хмурится, как наливаются синим холодом его глаза, когда он зол или испуган, и как он облизывает губы после каждого глотка виски...  
И, — самое непостижимое, — ему это все нравилось.  
— Ты странно смотришь на меня, — вдруг произнес Джеймс, и Майкла словно окатило ледяной водой. Он отвел взгляд, поставил кружку обратно на стол.  
— Прости, — сказал он искренне. — В голову лезет какой-то бред.  
— И какой же?  
Майкл поднял глаза. Этот поганец смотрел на него, чуть прищурившись, и улыбался.  
Фассбендер резко встал. Зачем-то подошел к кровати, глянул в окно, потом двинулся к печке и вернулся обратно к столу; снова опустился на стул, посмотрел на Джеймса. Глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду...  
Этот вопрос мучил его уже сутки — толкался в груди, рвался наружу, и только здесь и сейчас, после трех порций виски, в пропахшем снегом и дымом доме, наконец-то смог вырваться:  
— Почему ты передумал?

 

Джеймс

Он все-таки спросил меня об этом. И я рассказал.  
Дональд появился в нашей с мамой жизни уже после того, как отца посадили. Мы тогда жили в Юджине. Я возвращался из школы; был теплый день начала осени — один из тех, когда ты задираешь голову к небу, а оттуда тебе под ноги падает первый желтый лист. И хотя на тебе по-прежнему пыльные кеды, и футболка, с которой так и не отстирался июньский черничный сок, ты понимаешь: лету конец.  
Дональд был как тот желтый лист — он означал, что старая жизнь кончилась. Правда, тогда я еще этого не осознавал: просто стоял перед собственным крыльцом и пялился на незнакомого черноволосого мальчишку с потрепанным рюкзаком и в грязной толстовке с эмблемой «Трэйл Блэйзерс», который сидел на ступенях и ожесточенно отколупывал краску с наших перил. Помню, подумал еще, что не очень-то люблю баскетбол, и лучше бы на нем была толстовка с «Калгари Флэймз».  
Я спросил у него, кто он и что тут делает, и он, нахмурившись, сказал, что его мать снова напилась, въехала на своем пикапе в витрину магазина, и теперь ей грозит срок, а его отправили к нам, ведь отец-то давно уже сидит, а больше у него никого нет. Пока я переваривал это, из дома вышли моя мама и какая-то женщина — потом я узнал, что она из органов опеки. Мама выглядела расстроенной, и я разозлился на этого странного мальчишку, который, кажется, собрался жить с нами. А потом она тихо сказала: «Джеймс, познакомься со своим сводным братом», едва уловимо выделив слово «сводный», словно споткнувшись на этом месте о камешек, и с тех пор я только так и называл Дональда. «Это мой сводный брат», — говорил я, когда знакомил его с друзьями или учителями в школе.  
Может, если бы не эта ее заминка, все вышло бы по-другому.

Года два мы жили втроем. Мама вбила себе в голову, что способна прокормить нас обоих: брала дополнительную работу, шила на заказ и старалась лишний раз не покупать ничего сверх необходимости. У матери Дональда все-таки отобрали родительские права, и моя выхлопотала для него социальное пособие и не тратила ни цента с этого счета, рассудив, что «сиротские» деньги пригодятся ему, когда он станет совершеннолетним. За это время мы с ним почти подружились: Дональд стал ходить в мою школу, а после уроков мы вместе играли в футбол. Мелкий, щуплый и вечно сопливый, мячи он умел забивать как никто и очень скоро стал своим в нашей уличной команде. Вернувшись домой, мы ужинали и расходились по своим комнатам.  
А потом наш отец вышел на свободу. До сих пор не знаю, почему мама приняла его обратно. Наверное, ей казалось естественным, что он должен жить там, где живут оба его сына, а может, она надеялась, что он исправился и станет теперь нормальным человеком. И поначалу так оно и было: отец одолжил у приятеля фургон, нашел работу на какой-то лесопилке возле городка Эстакада на реке Клакамас. Две недели он работал там, неделю проводил здесь и снова уезжал. Денег стало больше, мама выглядела довольной и спокойной...  
Однажды, наутро после очередного приезда отца, Дональд не спустился к завтраку. В школе его не было. И на футболе тоже. И тогда я, вернувшись домой, сделал то, чего обычно не делал, — постучал в дверь его комнаты и, не дождавшись ответа, вошел. Шторы были задернуты, в полумраке я не сразу разглядел, что он лежит на кровати. Я подошел поближе, Дон повернул голову, и я чуть не вскрикнул: под правым глазом у него наливался огромный синяк, бровь была рассечена, на губе запеклась кровь.  
Я сел на краешек кровати рядом с ним.  
— Ты что, подрался?  
Дональд в ответ издал странный звук — нечто среднее между смешком и всхлипыванием, но ничего не сказал.  
— Это Билли? — не сдавался я.  
Самый сильный и самый тупой парень в нашей школе вполне мог затеять драку просто от скуки, и мы старались держаться подальше от него и его банды великовозрастных дебилов. Дональд помотал головой, сел, прислонившись спиной к стене, обклеенной постерами с героями «Звездных войн» и «Стартрека» и портретами звезд баскетбола.  
— Тогда кто?  
Он посмотрел на меня как на дурачка, и в тот же момент ответ сам пришел мне в голову.  
— Это... отец?  
И тут я вспомнил, как вчера вечером, сидя в гостиной, слышал его брань на втором этаже, но был так увлечен новым сериалом про полицейских, что не придал этому значения. Минут через десять отец спустился вниз, сел в кресло, и мы вместе досмотрели эпизод, где Дерек с напарником ловят серийного убийцу. Потом я ушел спать.  
И сейчас, разглядывая лицо брата, я почему-то мог думать лишь об одном: почему он не сопротивлялся? Почему не заорал на весь дом, не позвал на помощь?  
— Он и до тебя доберется, дай только время, — прошептал Дональд и улегся, отвернувшись к стене.

Но он до меня не добрался.  
Дональд все чаще появлялся в школе с синяками и все реже показывался нам на глаза, а когда отец приезжал с лесопилки, мог сутками не возвращаться домой. Пару раз я встречал его в городе в компании Билли и его прихвостней. Дональд начал курить, пил пиво и, по слухам, не брезговал травкой.  
Отец пил тоже — все больше. И каждый раз, ополовинив бутылку дешевого виски или выдув несколько пинт пива, он поднимался на второй этаж. Если Дональд был дома, он бил его тут же, если нет — ждал, спокойно и сосредоточенно, когда тот появится.  
Мама никогда не вмешивалась. Но однажды, стоя в прихожей, я подслушал их разговор. Она взбивала яйца для омлета, и за энергичным стуком венчика об миску я различил ее тихие, злые слова:  
— Со своим сыном делай что хочешь, но попробуй тронуть моего — убью.  
Я был под защитой. Отец соблюдал уговор и не трогал меня — даже когда застукал с Робом, парнем из школы, с которым мы вместе делали уроки, курили и подолгу целовались, пока никого не было дома. За Дональда вступиться было некому. Мама только поджимала губы, увидев у него очередной синяк, а на вопросы любопытных соседей отвечала, что ее пасынок просто слишком увлекается футболом.  
Отца убили, когда Дональду было семнадцать, а мне — пятнадцать. Его зарезали в драке в каком-то захудалом пабе Эстакады, где он пропивал деньги после смены на лесопилке. В суматохе тому, кто это сделал, удалось ускользнуть, и поймать его так и не смогли — свидетели лишь утверждали в один голос, что он точно был не местным. В итоге полиция решила, будто отца пырнул ножом какой-то залетный бродяга, и дело закрыли.  
В восемнадцать лет Дональд снял накопившиеся на его счете деньги и уехал в Портленд. В девятнадцать сколотил свою первую банду. Я тем временем окончил школу и поступил в Портлендский университет, перебрался сюда, нашел квартиру. И каждый раз, когда я звонил маме или приезжал в Юджин на выходные, она спрашивала, нет ли у меня новостей о брате. Надеялась до последнего, что он исправится.  
Потом он попался в первый раз и получил два года. Больше мама о нем не говорила.  
Когда в прессе появились репортажи о банде из Хэппи Вэлли, грабившей мелкие магазинчики, придорожные кафе и заправки, она перестала читать газеты. В них писали, будто на месте одного из преступлений нашли волос, ДНК которого практически совпал с генетическим материалом ранее судимого Дональда Макэвоя. Плюс — показания свидетеля. Ну а после истории на пирсе мама окончательно сдалась: отнесла на чердак телевизор, почти не выходила из дома и не здоровалась с соседями.

 

Майкл

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — сказал Майкл.  
— Что?  
— Ты рассказал его историю, но не ответил, почему согласился помочь мне.  
Джеймс выдохнул.  
— Потому что Дональд — чудовище. И пусть его таким сделала наша семья — побои отца, мое и мамино равнодушие, все равно он... И еще я видел, как он убивает.  
Майкл поднял голову: Макэвой смотрел прямо на него.  
— Ты ведь давно охотишься за этой бандой? — спросил он.  
Майкл кивнул. Тогда, на берегу реки Уилламет, они подобрались к ним максимально близко. Какой-то мелкий участник банды из Хэппи Вэлли в обмен на сделку сообщил, что большая часть его подельников в тот вечер будет на заброшенном пирсе. Но все пошло не так, и Хелен погибла, банда скрылась, а стукач через пару месяцев «повесился» в тюрьме.  
— О том, что Дональд — главарь этой банды, я узнал случайно, — Джеймс не отрывал взгляда от лица Майкла. — Это было два года назад. Я тогда встречался с одним парнем по имени Марк, программистом из «Глобал Портленд индастриз». У него была машина, и как-то в субботу мы решили съездить к горе Маунт-Худ. На обратном пути, уже ночью, остановились на заправке в Фервуде, чтобы купить кофе.  
Майкл помнил то ограбление. Глубокая ночь, пустынное шоссе, никаких камер. Труп и два живых свидетеля, один из которых — родственник главного подозреваемого. Они допрашивали его, пока начальник отдела не объявил мрачно, что это — не более чем «дьявольское совпадение», и, по всей видимости, младший Макэвой «кристально чист».  
— Мы стояли у кассы, когда они ворвались и наставили на нас пушки, — продолжал Джеймс. — Дональд был в маске, но я сразу его узнал. Он меня тоже. Рассматривал нас, наверное, секунд десять — у меня даже чуть было не вырвалось давно забытое: «Марк, познакомься, это мой сводный брат Дональд».  
Джеймс налил себе еще, предложил кружку Майклу. Тот помотал головой, и Макэвой допил виски одним большим отчаянным глотком.  
— А потом он выстрелил. Не в меня. И не в Марка. В девушку-кассира, которая как раз закончила складывать деньги в сумку.  
Джеймс замолчал. Майкл тоже не спешил нарушать тишину, и молчание их было каким-то уютным даже — с голосом ветра за окнами, треском огня и этими дурацкими свечами, от которых у Фассбендера почему-то жгло в груди, словно всплывало в памяти какое-то детское воспоминание — светлое и тоскливое одновременно. Он тряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать морок, резко встал и сказал:  
— Спать пора.  
Джеймс окинул выразительным взглядом единственную кровать.  
— Кресел тут нет. А на пол я не лягу. Да и одеяло всего одно.  
— Не ворчи, места хватит, — Майкл вытащил из кармана джинсов наручники. — Ложись к окну.  
Макэвой вздохнул и, не раздеваясь, залез под плед. Привычным движением протянул руку — на этот раз правую. Майкл застегнул один браслет на его запястье, а второй — на одном из столбиков железного изголовья.  
— Я покурю, — сказал он и вышел.  
Снаружи свежо и остро пахло снегом. Ветер трепал волосы, настойчиво лез под куртку, ласкал холодными пальцами. Майкл поежился, выкинул сигарету, метеором вспыхнувшую в снежной тьме, и вернулся в дом. Подкинул дров в печь. Снял куртку и ботинки, положил пистолет на пол возле кровати. Осторожно лег. Джеймс был рядом, прямо у него за спиной, неподвижный и тихий. Какое-то время Майкл лежал, уставившись на очерченные пламенем щели в печке. Потом перевернулся на спину. Макэвой по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни, но Майкл знал: он не спит.  
Время замерло, казалось, ветер — и тот стих. В наступившей тягучей тишине Майкл слушал чужое дыхание и чувствовал, как кровь стучит где-то под горловиной свитера, и ниже — еще ниже! — пульсирует живой огонь. И почему-то так некстати вспомнилось, как Джеймс переодевался у себя дома этим утром, какой он тонкий, гибкий и в то же время — крепкий, будто не в пиццерию ходит каждый день, а в спортзал...  
Ощущение было — зыбкое равновесие, когда достаточно легкого толчка, чтобы неустойчивый баланс между благоразумием и безумием был нарушен.  
И Майкл выбрал второе.

 

Джеймс

Я не сопротивлялся.  
Когда его ладонь скользнула по моему животу и робко пробралась под толстовку, так что кончики пальцев коснулись голой кожи, а потом застыла, словно спрашивая разрешения двигаться дальше, я позволил ему и это, и все остальное. Разве что сам сделал паузу прежде, чем расстегнуть пуговицу на его джинсах, — дал возможность одуматься и остановиться. Но Фассбендер не остановился.  
Он высокий, он больше меня, он мощный, хотя и похудел за последние месяцы, но все равно это срабатывает: он в моем вкусе, я хочу его. И когда он оказывается сверху, прижимая к кровати, я улыбаюсь, и, видимо, бью этим точно в цель: Майкл смотрит на меня и вдруг резко целует — так, будто разучился это делать, будто у него сто лет никого не было, неловко и грубо, почти по-звериному. Я кладу ладонь ему на спину, чувствуя, как под свитером движутся мышцы, отвечаю на поцелуй. И лечу в пропасть.

 

Майкл

Он проснулся от холода. Джеймс спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Вокруг все было размыто-серым: до рассвета оставалось не так уж много. Майкл встал, надел джинсы и свитер, накинул куртку и вышел на улицу. Лес, уходящий ввысь, молчал, небо над головой наливалось кремовым светом, снег неподвижно и мертво лежал между камней — словно это не он вчера кружил между елок и пихт в злом и пьяном метельном веселье. Тишина стояла такая, что слышно было, как далеко-далеко внизу, в Трех Рысях, негромко тарахтит чей-то дизель.  
О том, что было ночью, он пока старался не думать. И без того забот хватало.  
К вечеру Дональд должен добраться до Трех Рысей. Сколько людей будет с ним? Трое? Пятеро? Подниматься они станут вдоль ручья, по той же тропе. Можно устроить засаду в доме, забаррикадировав дверь, убрать Дональда, а дальше — по обстоятельствам.  
Майкл вытащил из кармана телефон, глянул на экран. Еще немного, и аккумулятор сядет: если уж вызывать подмогу, то прямо сейчас. Да, скорее всего в управлении звонок Фассбендера сочтут пьяным бредом, но все равно отправят сюда кого-нибудь — на всякий случай.  
Звонить или нет?  
Майкл представил: вот Дональд лежит поперек тропы, с дырой от пули в груди, и снег под ним постепенно окрашивается в алый. И вторая картинка: на суде адвокат распинается перед присяжными, описывая тяжелое детство своего подчиненного, у Дональда — скорбь и смирение на лице, и вот он, живой и здоровый, уже сидит в тюремной камере; Библия на столике у кровати, еда по расписанию, прогулки...  
Майкл убрал телефон обратно. Все равно если что-то пойдет не так, констебль из Трех Рысей услышит выстрелы и вызовет полицию.  
Пальцы совсем заледенели, он выбросил сигарету, но внутрь заходить пока не стал: после жаркой, хмельной и дикой ночи нужно было, чтобы морозный воздух выстудил голову, сквозняком вымел оттуда все ненужное. Мысли же снова и снова упрямо возвращались к Джеймсу: как тот стонал, как двигался, как отзывался на каждое прикосновение, и хотелось немедленно вернуться в дом, опуститься сверху, облапать всего, и может быть даже на этот раз — взять...  
К черту! Он заставил себя думать о банде из Хэппи Вэлли. Хотя получалось — опять о Джеймсе. Случайно ли они оказались тогда на заправке в Фервуде, где убили кассиршу? Этот Марк, — Майкл вспомнил его: мужик видный, но свидетель просто никакой, — так и не смог рассказать ничего внятного. Да, ездили в национальный парк к горе Маунт-Худ. Да, возвращались поздно — задержались там из-за того, что Макэвой решил пройти по более длинному маршруту. Да, остановились в Фервуде. Почему именно там? Не знаю, Джеймс просто сказал, что хочет кофе, и предложил заехать на заправку, она круглосуточная. Нет, сам я кофе не хотел — я вообще его не пью...  
А было и другое. Волос, найденный на месте преступления. Даже у сводных братьев большинство локусов ДНК-профиля совпадают. Но никому, конечно же, не пришло в голову взять образец у Джеймса. А его странная, пустая, никакая жизнь? Идеальное прикрытие. И алиби. У Джеймса не было алиби. На допросе они назвали ему дату и время каждого налета, и он неизменно отвечал, что «сидел тогда дома и читал книгу». Никто не смог доказать обратное, да никому это и не нужно, когда главный подозреваемый известен и осталось его только поймать.  
Майкл зло сплюнул в снег и зашел обратно в дом.

Джеймс проснулся после рассвета. Майкл сидел на корточках перед печкой и скармливал огню дрова и мусор, оставшийся от ужина.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал Макэвой.  
— Угу, — отозвался Майкл.  
— Освободи меня, — попросил Джеймс. — Мне в туалет надо.  
Майкл поднялся на ноги, достал из кармана ключ от наручников, склонился над Джеймсом. Тот сидел на разоренной кровати, прикрывшись пледом, смотрел дерзко и насмешливо. Фассбендер отводил глаза, но взгляд все равно то и дело натыкался на следы, которые они оставили ночью: пятна спермы на простыне, синяки на теле Макэвоя, ссадину на запястье — это Майкл в какой-то момент, забывшись, резко дернул Джеймса на себя, цепь натянулась, и сталь браслета врезалась в кожу.  
— Я тебя провожу, — буркнул он, когда Макэвой оделся и пошел к двери.  
До самого завтрака они больше не сказали друг другу ни слова.

Выпив кофе, Майкл начал готовиться к осаде. Занес в дом ружье, запер дверь, поставил у входа ведро, объяснив: «Туалет — здесь». Оттащил в сторону кровать, вместо нее к окну приставил стул, распахнул створку. Прицелился в едва различимую отсюда ветку, нависавшую над тропой.  
Телефон в кармане пискнул в последний раз и умер. Подмоги не будет, ну и черт с ней.  
Оставалось решить только один вопрос: что делать с Джеймсом? Довериться ему? Поверить истории о жестоком сводном брате, которого не жалко отдать на расправу полицейскому, повернутому на мести? Или предположить, что Джеймс — один из них?  
Он положил ружье на подоконник, закрыл окно, опустился на кровать. Лег, закинув руки за голову, уставился в потолок. Джеймс неслышно подошел, сел сбоку.  
— Я не буду больше тебя приковывать, — сказал ему Майкл. — Делай что хочешь. Главное — не мешай мне, когда они придут.  
— Тебе обязательно его убивать?  
Майкл не знал, что ответить, и потому промолчал. Джеймс едва слышно вздохнул — и вдруг лег рядом, прижался, ткнулся губами куда-то ему в шею. Сердце его стучало быстро и тяжело.  
«Это провокация, — подумал Майкл. — Чертова провокация».  
Мгновение — и они уже снова целовались, а потом Джеймс опустился ниже, стаскивая с него джинсы вместе с бельем. Майклу нужно было его остановить — причин для этого было очень много, и самая банальная из них: он не ходил в душ двое суток, и вся его забота о гигиене ограничивалась быстрым утренним обтиранием, когда он смочил водой из чайника какую-то тряпку, чтобы смыть с бедер засохшую сперму. Но, кажется, Джеймсу это нисколько не мешало. Несколько минут — и Майкл кончил ему в рот, застонав, и долго потом не мог отдышаться.  
Все это время пистолет лежал рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Майкл очень надеялся, что не ошибся.

Около полудня он уселся у окна с ружьем наготове и больше не отрывал взгляда от прицела. Джеймс слонялся по дому, хлебал кофе, грыз какие-то хлебцы, иногда тоскливо поглядывая в окно. Когда низкое солнце переместилось к западу, и комнату наполнил густой предзакатный свет, Макэвой забрался с ногами на кровать, и, чтобы отвлечься, уткнулся в единственную найденную в домике книгу. Это оказался «Справочник охотника» Лэнгдона, и Джеймс зачитывал оттуда вслух целые главы.  
— Если вам нужно добыть косулю, попробуйте такой способ охоты как стрельба из засады, или с прикормочной площадки, — цитировал он с выражением. — Этот способ часто применяется егерями, так как позволяет вести выборочный отстрел животных. Охотник занимает свое место в засаде и дожидается, когда косули придут за прикормом. После этого главное — произвести точный выстрел...  
— Косули идут, — вдруг негромко сказал Майкл.

Дональд привел с собой пятнадцать человек. Одетые в одинаковые черные куртки и шапки, они шли по двое и по трое, сжимая в руках стволы винтовок, а за спинами у них разгорался закат. Майкл до рези в глазах вглядывался в огненное зарево, пытаясь понять, кто из них — Дональд. Права на ошибку у него не было: один выстрел — и бандиты бусинами рассыплются между деревьев и камней, начнут палить по домику, и тогда их уже никак не достанешь.  
От разочарования и яростной злобы хотелось заорать.  
Джеймс, притихший и серьезный, стоял рядом. Еще до заката Майкл отдал ему свой «Глок», но теперь было ясно, что это плохая идея.  
— Возьми наручники, — отрывисто приказал он. — Пристегни себя к кровати и сядь на пол. И не смей высовываться. Так ты сможешь доказать, что был моим заложником, и ни они, ни полиция тебя не тронут.  
— Но...  
— Быстро! — прошипел Майкл и снова отвернулся к окну.  
Одна из фигур показалась знакомой, он поймал ее в прицел ружья. Лицо Дональда с фотографии, сделанной после первого ареста, врезалось ему в память, и сейчас нужно было лишь сравнить — тот же самый человек поднимается вверх по тропе или нет; Майкл всматривался в темный силуэт, словно составлял фоторобот, сличая поочередно высоту лба, разлет бровей, форму и длину носа, ширину скул...  
Он.  
Точно он.  
Майкл начинает считать про себя, прежде чем нажать на спуск: три, два...  
В это же мгновение он слышит скрип половицы — прямо у него за спиной. Затылок вспыхивает болью, в глазах темнеет, и время останавливается.  
Все-таки ошибся.

Пришел в себя он быстро: удар был несильным и пришелся вскользь. Он лежал на спине, на чем-то твердом, вокруг были тьма и холод, словно его вытащили на улицу, но — ни ветра, ни звезд, ни запаха леса, разве что где-то рядом глухо журчала вода.  
Майкл резко сел, перед глазами заплясали серебряные искры, и сразу же накатила тошнота. Дыша глубоко и медленно, он поднял руку — локоть уткнулся в низкий потолок, — ощупал затылок: крови нет, но будет шишка. Интересно, чем Джеймс ему врезал? Рукояткой пистолета? Майкл пошарил вокруг, под пальцами оказалась мерзлая земля и что-то влажное и холодное — то ли снег, то ли лед. Рука наткнулась на мягкую шерстяную ткань. Плед?  
Сверху раздался топот нескольких пар ног. Майкл вскинул голову, на лицо ему посыпался какой-то мелкий мусор, и в ту же секунду он понял, где находится — в погребе под домом Макэвоев, том самом, о котором рассказывал Джеймс. Наверное, где-то в комнате есть люк, скорее всего — под вытертым ковриком возле печки. От досады он чуть не застонал: мог бы и раньше о нем вспомнить, идиот!  
Голос, раздавшийся сверху, был неожиданно громким и звучал очень близко:  
— Чего звал?  
Дональд. Майкл не дышал — просто не мог вдохнуть. Ждал ответа от Джеймса.  
— Сдайся полиции, Дон, — сказал тот мрачно. — Хватит.  
Какое-то время в доме было тихо.  
— Блядь, и я ради этого тащился в такую даль? — зарычал вдруг Дональд, и, видимо, с размаху пнул стул: по комнате прокатился деревянный грохот. — Как же ты меня заебал, Джеймс!  
Пол едва заметно заскрипел под тяжелыми шагами, Дональд подошел к окну и, судя по звукам, уселся на кровать.  
— Мы ведь уже обсуждали это после Фервуда, — сказал он зло. — Черта с два я сдамся легавым. Они меня пристрелят при задержании, даже до суда не доживу.  
— Тогда уезжай, — упрямо проговорил Джеймс. — Уезжай из Орегона.  
Майкл пытался понять, сколько человек в доме, ориентируясь на звуки. Кажется, трое. Остальные на улице?  
— Да нахуй мне уезжать, — лениво ответил Дональд. — У меня тут все схвачено, связи, поставки. Бизнес, понимаешь?  
— Все равно рано или поздно тебя найдут и арестуют, — Джеймс говорил негромко, но твердо. — И я им помогу.  
Тишина наверху стала оглушительной. Майкл тыкался плечом в потолок, пытаясь хотя бы понять, где находится этот чертов люк. Колени его скользили по льду, пальцы шарили по доскам, в ушах стучала кровь.  
— Еба-а-ать, — протянул Дональд насмешливо, — малыш Джейми мне угрожает! Да еще так смело, будто у него тут отряд спецназа в шкафу прячется.  
Он встал, пересек комнату. Судя по всему, подошел к столу.  
— О, виски! Ты бухал всю ночь? Поэтому такой смелый? А это что, наручники? Бабу приводил?  
Джеймс не ответил.  
— А, погоди, я забыл, — Дональд повысил голос. — Ты же у нас больше по мужикам.  
Подельник Дональда мерзко загоготал от двери.  
— Ладно, братец. Хватит с меня этой сопливой хуйни про явку с повинной, — тяжелые шаги снова пересекли комнату. — Если у тебя все, я пойду. И так пиздец сколько времени потерял, пока сюда добирался. И удали уже мой номер, понял? Правда заебал.  
Майкл слышал, как двое спустились с веранды и какое-то время разговаривали на улице перед домом — слов было не разобрать. Потом все стихло. И тут же над головой распахнулся люк: в бледном сумрачном прямоугольнике виднелось встревоженное лицо Джеймса. Он протянул руку, и Майкл, помедлив секунду, крепко схватился за нее ледяными пальцами.

Джеймс подложил дров в печку, поставил на плиту чайник. Сел на кровать рядом с Майклом.  
— Чертов гад допил наш виски, — сказал он тихо.  
— Да все нормально, — ответил Майкл.  
Джеймс кинул на него быстрый тревожный взгляд.  
— Очень больно?  
Майкл помотал головой.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я не мог по-другому, — пробормотал Джеймс. — Они тебя убили бы.  
Майкл молчал. В голове у него все словно бы смерзлось: мысли были короткие, медленные, пустые. Нужно понять, как жить с осознанием, что Дональд опять ушел, но... сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы об этом думать.  
Завтра. Или послезавтра.  
— Я тебя никуда не пущу, пока они не уедут так далеко, чтобы ты не мог их отыскать, — в голосе Джеймса послышались уже знакомые Майклу упрямые нотки.  
— И как же ты меня удержишь?  
— Не знаю, — Джеймс пожал плечами. — Могу сходить в Три Рыси и купить еще виски. Будем пить, смотреть на звезды и трахаться.  
— Отличный план, — Майкл едва заметно улыбнулся. — Только тебе на работу завтра.  
— К черту работу, — выдохнул Джеймс. — Не пропаду.  
Он вдруг наклонился и вытащил из-под кровати спрятанное там ружье, а с ним — упавшую книгу Лэнгдона. Открыл ее на той же странице.  
— Но даже если вам не удастся подстрелить косулю, — прочитал он вслух, — все равно время нельзя будет считать потраченным напрасно: отдых и общение с природой сделают этот вечер и эту ночь незабываемыми...  
Майкл по голосу слышал, что Джеймс улыбается. На плите, фыркая по-ежиному, закипел чайник. Тонко, сладко пахло дымом. Квадрат окна над столом стремительно наливался черной синевой, в которой уже были видны первые звезды.


End file.
